O diário de uma garota apaixonada
by Anne Souza
Summary: Lílian Evans está em seu 6º ano em Hogwarts, e, mesmo com todo o peso dos resultados dos NOM's nos ombros, ainda tem que aguentar as longas férias do 6º com James Potter, seu principal inimigo... Ou talvez não. (Obs.: incluirei alguns personagens originais).
1. Verdade ou consequencia

**Encontro inesperado **

**Pov. Lílian Evans **

Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem? Nossa linda narradora **(N/a: Obrigada) **já deve ter dito qual é o meu nome, mas eu vou repetir. Eu me chamo Lílian Evans, tenho... Opa, espera aí que eu acabei de receber uma mensagem de... Uh! É a Anne, minha amiga. Deixa eu colocar aqui para vocês verem:

_Oi Lily!_

_Tudo bem? Eu só estou enviando essa mensagem para te alertar: A narradora não disse o seu nome. _

_Beijos, *Desvia dos "Cruccio" da Narradora*, _

_Anne! _

Então, quer dizer que você, narradora, não disse o meu nome? AVADA KE... Calma Lily, calma. A violência não leva a nada... **(N/a: Tem razão! Só a Azkaban! ;D) **Tá, agora cala a boca e me deixa continuar. **(N/a: Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou...) **SAI DAQUIIIII! *Puft!*. Obrigada. Agora, por Merlin, me deixem continuar. Então, eu me chamo... **(N/a: Viu? Ela é tão doida que chama a si mesma!) **Eu. Pedi. Para. Você. Sair. Daqui. Agora, por favor, ME DEIXA EM PAZ, LAVRA, VAZA DAQUI! *Puft2*

Urfa! Isso foi simples. Mas, continuando, meu nome... **(N/a: ...) **He he! **(N/a: ¬¬) **Meu nome é Lílian Evans e eu tenho 17 anos e eu sou uma bruxa...

Tente assimilar isso aí direito...

:::::::::::::::

Assimile mais...

::::::::::::::

Ótimo, assimilou. Eu sou uma bruxa. Faço feitiços e estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Agora, assimile isso...

:::::::::::::

Assimile mais...

:::::::::::::

Mais um pouquinho...

:::::::::::::

Agora pronto. É, existe uma escola para bruxos. Lá, além de aprender feitiços, poções (que eu não preciso, mas aprendo) e etc., eu luto contra meu inimigo: Thiago Potter. Uhum, eu tenho inimigo. Mas, por sorte, também tenho amigas, e elas estão aqui! Estão passando as férias na casa da Anne. Nós estamos na praia, e elas estão comigo no quarto. Nesse exato momento. Estamos jogando "Verdade ou Consequência". Infelizmente, a Anne insistiu em trazer os marotos. Argh! Eles são muito irritantes! Muito chatos! Muito... Sei lá! Só sei que eu não gosto dele.

− Lily, sua vez – Anne disse, olhando para mim. Olhei para a garrafa. Eu para Sirius Black.

− Verdade ou consequência? – Perguntei.

− Hm... Verdade. – Ele respondeu. O Potter (meu inimigo) sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Eu consegui entender algumas palavras, como se ele dissesse: " _Cara, ela não sabe nada sobre você. " _E ele respondesse: " _Eu sei, por isso eu escolhi verdade. "_. Sirius se virou novamente para mim e sorriu.

− É verdade que... Hm... É verdade que você gosta da Anne, Black? – Perguntei, com um sorriso no rosto. Pude perceber ele engolindo em seco. Anne olhou para ele, como se ela também esperasse uma resposta.

− Sim. Ela é minha amiga, é claro que eu gosto dela – ele afirmou, um pouco nervoso. Eu ri.

− Só como amiga, Black?

− Não vale! Só vale uma pergunta, e ela já fez a pergunta. Agora chega.

Eu e as meninas rimos, sem nos conter. A garrafa foi rodando, e parou, respectivamente, em Potter para mim **(N/a: Isso é um sinal da vida... Vocês vão ficar juntos... :/) **Não mandei você sair daqui? **(N/a: Sim, mas essa história é minha, e eu interrompo quando quiser. Aliás, nem reclame do que eu disse, essa história é minha, eu posso unir sim você e o James.) **Mas eu não gosto de ser interrompida, por isso, fique quietinha aí. **(N/a: ¬¬) **Continuando, Potter para mim, Sirius para Anne, Anne para Sirius, Anne para Potter, Anne para Remus, e quando eu achei que estivesse sendo marmelada, parou em Alice para Potter. O Potter escolheu consequência, e Alice pediu que ele me beijasse. E o pior de tudo é que eu tinha que retribuir!

O que você pensa que eu fiz? Estilei? ... Sim, eu estilei. Mas Alice disse que não valia estilar ¬¬. Eu tive que aguentar.

_É tão bom... _Peraí, que? Lily, você tá ficando doida? Como assim, bom? Foi horrível! Ele beija muito mal! Aqueles lábios lindos, aquele perfume gostoso... Calma, eu acho que eu estou delirando. NARRADORA! **(N/a: Oi?) **Isso é culpa sua, não é? **(N/a: Hã... Sim. Quer dizer, não. Digo... Ah, quer saber, nem vem que não tem, eu não sei de nada!) **¬¬

Ok, não é bom. Mas, continuando, eu tive que beijar o Potter. Depois disso, eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei na pia. Pelo menos fingi vomitar. Aquilo foi muito bom! Eu quero repetir, mas não posso demonstrar. Ja... O Potter me seguiu até em cima, e sussurrou ao meu ouvido: "_Eu sei que gostou" _Neguei com a cabeça.

"_Nem morta, Potter."_ Sussurrei de volta, mesmo sabendo que até morta eu me lembraria desse beijo.

* * *

**E aí, povo? Tudo bem? Espero que sim, mas esse capítulo foi o primeiro da fanfic, eu espero que tenham gostado. Já é um progresso ele ter 700 e poucas palavras, afinal, eu nunca escrevo muita coisa... :) tchau! **


	2. Briga de consciência e notas dos NOM's

**Encontro inesperado **

**Pov. Lílian Evans**

Oi de novo pessoal! Ok, então. Vamos continuar de onde parou: _"Nem morta, Potter" Sussurrei de volta, mesmo sabendo que até morta eu me lembraria desse beijo. _Tipo assim, na hora, eu parecia ouvir a minha consciência murmurando algumas coisas. Tipo naqueles filmes pra crianças, em que aparece o diabinho e o anjinho.

**(N/a: O ****sublinhado**** é do anjo, o ****_itálico _****é do diabinho e o negrito é da Lily ok?) **

Lily, nós queremos que você seja feliz... Bem, pelo menos eu quero. Se você se sente feliz com ele, pisa fundo, garota!

**Eu sei, mas... Sei lá! Eu, Lílian Evans, a menina que passou a vida inteira evitando o Potter, agora vou chegar para ele e dizer: "Oi, antes eu te odiava, agora, por motivos técnicos, eu te amo. Quer casar comigo?". Não! Claro que eu não vou dizer isso! **

Não estou dizendo para dizer isso, não dessa maneira. É só... Deixar rolar.

_Ai, que lindas vocês duas. A Angie aí enlouquecendo a cabeça da Lils e eu aqui, quietinha, só observando. Quer saber de uma coisa, Lil? Não vá até ele, ele vai fazer você sofrer. E eu também, se você for. _

**Eu pensei que essa função fosse do anjo... Aconselhar-me a não ir só para eu ser feliz. **

_Não, mas eu sei que você vai ser feliz com ele. Por isso, quero você triste, aqui, na sua. _

Viu como ela é? Só quer o seu mal!

**A Angie tem razão, Dayse. Se é minha consciência, devia querer meu bem. **

_¬¬ Ela está sempre colocando você contra mim. Então, Lil, eu SOU sua consciência, mas sou o lado mau dela. A Angie é o lado bom. _

Isso aí, por isso, Lily, você deve me escutar.

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só... _

**Calem a boca vocês duas, eu estou ficando confusa agora! **

_Ok, ok... Não tá mais aqui quem falou... Ei, pare de falar junto comigo! Não, pare você! _

**Ai, to começando a ficar com dor de cabeça... CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DUAS! **

_¬¬... _

**Obrigada. **

Então, eu acho que estou ficando apaixonada pelo Jam... Potter. AI MEU MERLIZINHO DO CÉU! EU ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO POTTER! Eu não acredito, eu não acredito, EU NÃO ACREDITO! **(N/a: Já parou?) **Não! Ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin, ai meu... Ai!

No mesmo momento, senti uma pessoa apressada esbarrar em mim. Ah, por sinal, eu e o resto do povo estamos em uma praça pública, e eu não gostaria de esbarrar em alguém e cair desse jeito.

− Ai! – Exclamei – Mas o que diabos é isso? – Olhei para baixo. Lá estava: Um menininho estivera correndo, e sem querer esbarrou em mim. Segurei o braço dele – Me desculpe. Você está bem? – Perguntei, ajudando-o a se levantar.

− Sim, e me desculpe também. – Ele se levantou – Obrigada – agradeceu.

− Não há de quê. Tome um pouquinho mais de cuidado da próxima vez, ok? – Eu recomendei, tentando não parecer grossa. O menininho sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Eu sorri de volta. Realmente espero que ele pare de correr, se bater no Black... Oh My Merlin, não quero nem imaginar.

**2 semanas depois**

**Pov. Anne Lafferty (N/a: Ela é irmã de Alice Lafferty) **

Oi pessoal! Meu nome é Anne Lafferty e, assim como a Lily, eu sou uma bruxa. Por favor, não tente assimilar isso, eu o-d-e-i-o esperar. Mas então, eu e algumas outras pessoas estávamos na _minha _casa de praia, esperando o tempo passar e o dia 1 de Setembro chegar. Como a N/a colocou ali, já se passaram 2 semanas, e ainda não chegaram os resultados dos NOM's. Só depois de duas horas sentada no sofá e olhando para o nada, foi que eu consegui avistar 8 corujas brancas voando em direção à janela. Achei melhor abrir, sabe como é. Nunca deixe a janela fechada quando 8 corujas se aproximam.

Quando abri, elas adentraram o lugar com tudo e invadiram a sala. Os outros que estavam comigo pularam, caíram ou gritaram. Eu simplesmente ri. Peguei todas as cartas e abri a que era destinada para mim. Eu havia me inscrito também em Aritmância e Runas antigas. No início tive medo das minhas notas, mas consegui tomar coragem. Saiu assim:

_Para a Srtª Lafferty, _

**Notas de Aprovação**

**Notas de Reprovação**

**O**

Ótimo

**P**

Péssimo

**E**

Excede Expectativas

**D**

Deplorável

**A**

Aceitável

**T**

Trasgo

_Estas são suas notas de aprovação ou de reprovação: _

_Defesa contra as artes das trevas E_

_Feitiços O_

_Transfiguração A _

_Poções D_

_Herbologia D_

_Astronomia E_

_Voo O_

_História da Magia P_

_Duelos O_

_Aritmância O_

_Runas Antigas A_

_Obrigado por participar dos NOM's, _

_Diretor de Hogwarts, _

_Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. _

Até que eu não fui tão ruim. Pelo menos não recebi nenhum "T". Eu resolvi espiar as notas de Lily. Tudo "O", menos DCAT. Sorri. Já sabia que Lily e Remo eram monitores da Grifinória, mas não fazia ideia de que Lily conseguia estudar todas as matérias (além da obrigatória, ainda fazia mais 5) e que era boa em defesa contra as artes das trevas. Sem ofensas, mas eu realmente não fazia ideia. É, ela é boa mesmo em Poções. Acho que vou pedir uma ajudinha... Deplorável em poções não vai deixar o Prof. Slughorn feliz, afinal, eu sou uma das alunas preferidas dele.

**Pov. Sirius Black **

Ah, como sempre, A em tudo, menos em duelos, que foi O. Nada interessante. Só ia mandar aquelas notas por uma carta para a minha "querida mamãe". Já estou ouvindo os gritos, palavrões e xingamentos daquela velha podre. Ela é podre sim. Mas então, continuando: mandei por meio de uma coruja as minhas notas dos NOM's e saí do quarto saltitando, em direção à cozinha.

* * *

**E aí povo? Ainda estou esperando as reviews, espero que tenham gostado desse. Beijões! :3**


	3. Shopping Dolphin Mall

**O diário de uma garota apaixonada **

**Pov. Alice Chermentry **

Sabe aqueles filmes em que de repente alguém aparece atrás de você... **(N/a: Que mal educada, nem se apresenta.) **Ops, desculpem. Oi, meu nome é Alice Chermentry e eu tenho 17 anos. Sim, eu sou uma bruxa. Acho que já ouviram isso muitas vezes, por isso devem saber que eu sou uma bruxa, assim como a Lily, a Anne, o Sirius, etc. Bem, continuando, sabe aqueles filmes em que alguém aparece atrás de você do nada e aí murmura um "Bu" no seu ouvido? Pois é, esse é o John Smith. Eu me sobressaltei, fazendo ele rir.

− Se assustou Chermmy? – Ele perguntou, zombeteiro.

− Sabe, eu gostaria que me chamasse de Alice. Ou Chermentry – eu respondi, me virando.

− Não, eu prefiro Chermmy. Por quê? Não gosta?

− Não, não é isso. Só... Acho mais apropriado Alice, afinal, nós somos amigos, não somos? – Eu sorri.

− Somos, mas Chermmy é um apelido... Hã... Digamos... Carinhoso. – Ele sorriu de volta. Eu ri um pouco.

− Agora, John, eu preciso ir. Tenho um compromisso com as garotas – olhei ao redor, como se fosse contar um segredo – _shopping de Miami _– sussurrei. Nós estávamos em Miami, e Anne insistiu que fôssemos ao Shopping Dolphin Mall. **(N/a: Esse é o principal shopping de Miami, eu não inventei o nome.) **

Ela disse que o shopping era grande, mas não podia estragar a surpresa. Eu estava usando umas roupas trouxa, que na verdade eu tinha comprado com a Lily dois anos atrás. Era uma mistura de _short jeans_, uma blusa branca com uns babadinhos da mesma cor na borda inferior nela e alguns detalhes floridos quase invisíveis, pois eram brancos também. Eu não sou muito de usar salto-alto, normalmente tropeço nos meus próprios pés, e isso seria um mico e tanto. Eu estava usando uma sapatilha vermelha (a minha cor favorita, depois de branco e rosa choque fluorescente), uns brincos dourados muito lindos, um anel também dourado, um bracelete dourado (é, eu amo dourado) e um cinto preto com uns diamantes enfeitando.

Desci as escadas em direção à porta, passando pela sala e pelo CCM (Centro de Comando dos Marotos ou Esconderijo dos Marotos). Do lado de fora, o vento batia forte contra o meu rosto, fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço. Ri um pouco, me deliciando com o ar fresco.

− Alice! Finalmente chegou! Está atrasada, nunca foi assim. – Lily reclamou, ao meu lado.

− Desculpe, eu me deixei levar e não dei conta do tempo. – Respondi.

− É, mocinha, mas não faça isso novamente! Se atrasar para ir ao shopping é um tremendo insulto ao centro de compras mais popular de Miami, o Dolphin Mall. – Anne disse, erguendo as mãos para o alto, como se dissesse "voilà!". Eu ri com o comentário e fomos seguindo caminho ao Dolphin Mall.

**Pov. John Smith **

Olá pessoas! Então, como a nossa narradora é mal educada, não me deixou narrar antes. Mas agora eu estou aqui, prontinho para contar o que aconteceu.

Eu estava subindo as escadas, e dentro do quarto das meninas, eu ouvi um barulho. Todas já haviam descido, menos Alice. Achei que ela estivesse lá.

Sem me preocupar com os foras que podia levar se entrasse, vesti-me com a capa de invisibilidade do James e entrei sob ela dentro do quarto. Despi a capa assim que parei atrás de Alice. Tivemos uma breve conversa, e depois ela saiu.

Fiquei contemplando a porta por onde ela saía. Sorri de leve, me lembrando da imagem dela dentro do quarto, a imagem dela quando entrara em Hogwarts ensopada pela água da chuva, a imagem dela sorrindo para uma foto que se movia. Alice era incrivelmente linda.

Eu realmente não sei como podia pensar aquilo, mas tenho certeza que achava ela linda.

**Pov. Anne Lafferty **

Seguimos caminho ao Dolphin Mall. Era um shopping realmente grande.

Adentrando os corredores do shopping, a cada vitrine que passava eu grudava a cara e não saía até comprar. Meu pai emprestara o cartão de crédito, e estava na hora de usá-lo. Sorri encantada com todos aqueles artigos de moda. Invadi a loja com tudo e comprei tudo o que vi. Por sorte sobrou dinheiro para o lanche.

− Nossa Ann! Por que todas essas 20 sacolas? – Sirius perguntou, quando chegamos em casa.

−20? – Contei tudo para ver se era verdade. – Ai, não me assusta assim. Eu pensei que tivesse perdido 5 sacolas, aqui tem 25. – Eu disse, como se fosse óbvio.

− Tem alguma coisa para mim aí? – James chegou, revistando os pacotes.

− Bem, se você quiser alguns vestidos e saltos-altos, então sim, todas essas sacolas são suas. – Brinquei.

− O quê? Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, estou com você todo tempo o tempo todo e você não trouxe nada para mim? Isso é um insulto ao meu ego! – Ele exclamou, fingindo indignação.

− É, afinal você não tem nenhum não é, Potter? – Lily disse, sarcástica. Eu ri com o comentário, enquanto James sorria para ela.

− Perto de você, até eu sou um santo – ele devolveu.

− Claro que é, é um santo por ser burro e não saber de nada, Potter.

− Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos, adeus! – Eu disse, subindo as escadas.

* * *

**Oi! Eu não tenho nada a declarar, por isso, espero que tenham gostado. Beijões! :3 **


	4. Vidente?

**O diário de uma garota apaixonada **

**Pov. James Potter **

Essa autora é tão mal educada que nem me deixou falar antes, não é? **(N/a: E você é tão mal educado que começa falando de mim, ao invés de se apresentar. IP)**. Eita, é! Então, meu nome é James Potter (está no início disso, mas eu gosto de falar), assim como todos aqui eu sou um bruxo, não vou deixar você assimilar porque já assimilou nas últimas três páginas, tenho 17 anos e... Não tem mais nada para dizer. Eu não sei exatamente o que faço aqui, afinal a N/a só escolhe as novidades, mas eu não tenho nenhuma.

É sempre a mesma coisa, eu implico com a Lily, ela me dá um fora, eu continuo gostando dela e procurando uma chance, e assim se sucede toda a minha história. Mas, então, acho que acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa.

Vou colocar um "flashback" aqui para mostrar, não to a fim de usar o discurso indireto.

**_Flashback On Air_**

Eu, Sirius e John estávamos numa padaria por aí, fomos arrastados até lá pelas meninas. Elas disseram que precisavam de uma coisa por lá, e não sairiam do local até comprá-la.

Paramos em frente a uma vitrine da padaria para procurar o que elas queriam. Praticamente, essa foi a desculpa que eu usei para ficar parado e falar sobre o que eu sentia pela Lily. Não, eu não sou gay. Eu só... Queria contar. De repente, uma menina interrompeu.

− Com licença, tem alguém nessa mesa? – Ela perguntou, apontando para a mesa do lado da que nós três estávamos. Eu neguei com a cabeça, permitindo que ela se sentasse. – Eu não quero ser intrometida nem nada...

− Parece que não está funcionando – Sirius disse, com a ignorância de sempre.

− Escuta aqui, garoto, eu estou tentando ser educada, e se você não entende, acho melhor ficar calado. Mas então, continuando, eu não quero ser intrometida, mas eu passei por aqui e não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês. De que Lily estão falando? Lily Evans?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Como ela sabia?

− É, eu sabia. – Ela disse.

− Como sabia? Conhece ela? – Eu perguntei, realmente curioso.

− Não mas... Eu ouvi falar sobre. Então, eu sou uma garota, e sei o que pode fazer para ela gostar de você... Se é que ela ainda não gosta, James Potter.

Cara, ela parecia uma vidente, como sabia?

− Ah, eu sou muito mal educada, me desculpe. Meu nome é Anna. – Ela estendeu a mão, que eu apertei. – Mas, continuando: Eu sei como pode conquistar ela. Eu sei de todas as suas marotices em Hogwarts. E sei por que a Lily te evita. James, se é que eu posso te chamar assim...

− Pode. – Confirmei.

− Então, James, a Lily não fica com você por causa da ficha dela. Sabe, ela é cabeça-dura, e acha que vai estragar a ficha escolar dela. Eu sei como é isso. É só você moderar um pouco mais essas suas... travessuras, entende?

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

− Bem, eu espero ter ajudado. Tente seguir esse conselho, James.

− Ah, só uma coisa: Você é algum tipo de vidente? – Eu perguntei.

− Não, eu sou uma trouxa. Nos vemos por aí, James. – Ela se levantou e foi andando. Sinceramente, a não ser que tivesse algum livro sobre nós, ela não podia saber tanto. Acho que eu sorri, afinal, isso era novo.

**_Flashback Off Air _**

Pois é, até hoje eu imagino se ela é uma vidente. Mas ela pediu para eu parar com as marotices... O problema é: Ainda não estamos em Hogwarts, e eu preciso estar lá para parar com tudo isso.

Ai meu Merlin, ela nunca vai olhar para mim! Por que eu fui tão burro em não parar antes? Anna me contou tudo há dois anos! Não podia ser verdade que eu fosse tão burro.

**Pov. Anne Lafferty **

Oi de novo. Não sei por que a N/a me colocou aqui. Não tenho nenhuma novidade... Oh meu Merlin. Eu, sinceramente, não tenho nenhuma novidade! Eu sempre tenho uma novidade! Ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin, ai meu Merlin! Eu não tenho nenhuma novidade! Ohhh!

* * *

**Desculpem, mas eu acho que acaba aqui, hoje eu estou sem criatividade, Beijões! :* **


End file.
